Ties that bind
by Sarrabr4
Summary: My take on 6x14. Burzek and Halstead pairing as it should've been all along. PLEASE take a few seconds to read my note/chapter 1 or my one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I don't usually do this BUT I don't have a blog or any REAL outlet to give my opinion so here is where I'll share it.

SOOOOO...For a few years, Chicago PD came second to Fire because somehow, the repeated storylines were getting on my nerves and I was about done with it even if half of the characters were likable and it was gritty but when PD got a change in Showrunners before season 5 began, I had hope even though people said Eid would ruin it the same way he ruined other shows (none of which I watch). So i gave him a chance and he didn't disapoint. The old characters that I thought were likable began to shine and it gave me a renewed interest in the show and so it became my favourite. Then at the end of the season they killed Al. I cried over his death and again, I hoped to see some emotional material for the characters that had grown considerably and it would have been EPIC but NOOO! That's when things started to shift in my mind an yet some actors combined with their amazing talent and their characters, still made me love it more. Adam became a strong presence with a more balanced moral compass even if he still is a hot head. Atwater became a protector for his comunity and a strong force in Intelligence and Burgess came into her own more in the team and she's just as badass up there as she was down in the streets. Jay and Antonio are still the same in my eyes(except for the lack of good material to sink his teeth in since his return from the DA's office and extra screen time that he deserves but doesn't get) and Voight's Voight.

Now I never had anything against Upton ever since she came on board. I never saw her as Lindsay's replacement or more imporant than any other member of the team. And then again this year, I saw the shift. She went from this gritty no nonsense cop who followed the hard lines of the rules and had hard rules of her own in regards to her personal life to doing a complete 180 in her personal life.

Now DO NOT GET ME WRONG AND DO NOT PUT MY WORDS OUT OF CONTEXT. I am a BURZEK fan first and foremost. I want them back more than any ship I've rooted for in all three shows. Now you can not agree with me but these are my thoughts on this whole season 6 fiasco.

Now I have no issue with Adam dating someone else that isn't Kim (and that includes Hailey) as long as they come back together at the end. What I'm NOT OK with on the other hand is the way everyone has been written. Hailey had changed completely to being a girl that chases the boy that used to have so many issues with, Adam has reverted to a high schooler hiding away his romance. When I think of the secrecry of a relationship on PD, I think about Linstead(because Hank was so much of a father figure to Erin) and Burzek (because they didn't want to hinder her chances to get upstairs). Those were valid, grown up reasons for secrecy. This time around, the secrecy is to prevent one person in particular from finding out.

Kim had the decency to stop Adam's advances at Molly's(and even though some people say she should have told him as soon as she started dating the guy, she's aloud to some privacy plus he wasn't in their unit so the rules don't quite apply the same) and admitted to him that she was dating someone new and that she didn't want to mislead him. Could Adam have that same decency and tell her that he was dating Hailey, ABSOLUTELY! Have the writers changed Adam so that suddenly he no longer has commitment issues and that he's ready to move in with a girl he barely started dating, ABSOLUTELY! Have the writers changed Hailey so that's she's running after Adam life a love sick puppy? ABSOLUTELY! One thing that hasn't changed: Kim. She is the same badass that we've learned to love with her flaws and her strengths and the moral ingtegrity that I love so much in Antonio as well.

So although I will never stop watching a show because of this (because the rest of the SL's are overpowering my need to vomit over Upzek right now). So if anyone wants to share some thoughts with me on here (in reviews) or on Twitter (sa_lita44) with me, I always love to talk with people that are pationate and respectful(regardless of ships), I'm all ears.

Now I have decided to write my own version of episode 6x14 where Adam and Hailey are what I've seen their chemistry be prior to season 6(as brother and sister) and Adam and Kim being together a swell as Hailey and Jay so I hope you guys enjoy it. - Sarra


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright so I know this one sshot has taken me more time to write than I firt anticipated it because there was so much dialogue and so much emotions to go through. Not only that but modifying it to fit what I wanted the relaationships to go through made it a bit harder. It's extra long so I hope it makes up long the long delay to post.**

* * *

The bullets were flying, Kim was in front and Adam on her six. He pulled her back and it didn't take long before they heard the doors of the factory open and the rest of the team stepping in, killing Davis.

"Listen I thought he felt my vest, so I called it in, I'm sorry." She was panting.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you did the right thing." Voight assured her. They returned to the district and both Kim and Adam returned their vests, Kim removing the mic from the inside of his shirt.

"Hey, you ok?" Adam placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm good." She assured him with a smile but he wasn't buying it. She was rattled and he could see right through her."

"Let's go." He kissed her forehead and they made it back upstairs but as soon as they were back up inside the bullpen, Hailey was waiting for them.

"You two ok?" They hadn't been able to really talk when it all went down and had been scared shitless for them. These bullets could go through their kevlar vests and they had been flying.

"Yeah, we're good." Adam promised her, his hand still hovering over any part of Kim that he could reach. "It was a close call." Everyone else was waiting for their intel. They had to make a move quickly so Voight sent Burgess and Halstead in as buyers with Upton and Atwater as backup, he, Antonio and Adam staying back to keep digging for more intel on these cop killing guns. Atwater was sitting in a van, Hailey close by on foot. When Kim came out of the expo with two guys, Halstead was still inside talking to the gun expo security guard about the nature of their operation.

"Where we going?" Kim's question was directed at Logan who she knew to be the man in charge of the sale, his partner Billy far too nervous to be manning it.

"Guns are in our truck." She could see he was playing it safe, his eyes wandering to their surroundings as they walked.

"Nice hand tat. Is that a spider web?" She was making small talk to fill in the time until they made it to the truck. "My ex husband has one just like it." Haley walked behind the three towards the cars, keeping an eye on Kim. "Where's this truck?" She asked as Logan looked behind them.

"Back this way. Gotta take precaution with what we're selling." Logan let her follow him towards the back where the truck was hidden.

"Yeah, I get that." The other guy Billy had been quiet up until then. He looked behind him and spotted Hailey. "What are you doing?"

"What's going on?" Billy said, his level of nerves elevating.

"Someone's following us."

"Hey Jay, where are you? You might wanna get out here." Kevin called in, not liking the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He didn't want to get out of the van so the girls covers wouldn't be blown.

"I told you cops were all over these things. Where?" Billy was looking around him frantically.

"Blonde chick." Logan's eyes followed Hailey intently

"Oh please, relax, the blonde chick's with me." Now that Hailey had been made, there was no way that it was going down if Kim didn't make a move. "Allie?" She called out and Hailey looked at her. "She works with me at the store." She turned around to tell the two guys as she walked towards Upton. "Hey."

"Hey, what's. Going on?" Hailey asked as she got closer to the trio.

"Nothing, we're just going to check out some guns."

"Great." Hailey played right into it.

"Why are you following us?" Logan immediately went straight to the point.

"I saw my friend walking away with two strange guys. It's girl code bro." It was an easy enough concept so she simply went with it. "Let's go see these guns." She added to ease the visible tension she was creating right now.

"Ok then." It took him a few seconds before answering. "Come on."

"They're over here." Kevin could hear what they were saying and where they were going and he had an uneasy feeling.

"Really playing it safe." Kim had to say that they were playing it close to the vest, trusting no one.

"On my way out to you now." Jay walked out of the expo and made it to the van as Kevin got out, putting his coat back on. "Where we at man?" The two started walking in the direction the girls had taken.

"They disappeared behind the pavilion. They're making the deal at the truck in the back."

"We don't have enough guys to cover this." Jay was starting to have that same uneasy feeling as Kevin.

"Hey, let's see some cash." Logan yelled in the deserted spot.

"Let's see some merchandise." Kim countered. There was no was she was giving up that money without seeing the goods. He removed the clothe and opened the lid of a container to expose the un-existing weapons. He took a step back and he waited for Kim to put a hand on his truck when he pulled a gun to her back.

"Don't move." He yelled, the other guy grabbing Hailey. "Phones on the ground, phones on the ground." The guys heard the commotion on the two way and they started running towards the girls, Jay drawing his gun.

The guys were stripping both girls of their guns, pushing them towards the truck.

"Phones on the ground, phones on the ground." They knew that if the girls kept their phones that they could be tracked. They threw their UC phones on the ground as they asked and were pushed inside the van. The guys ran through the hanger as the truck peeled out, nether Jay or Kevin able to get a make, model or plate.

"Damn it." Halstead was out of breath and angry as he ran his hands through his hair and over his face.

"This ain't good." They ran back to the van and headed back to the 21st.

Once they were in the woods, the girls were taken out and a gun pulled to Kim's face.

"What are you guys doing? Woah. Hey you guys." Kim tried to keep a measured distance between her and the man. Billy was going through her purse.

"What do you got?" Logan pressed Billy, wanting to know how much cash they would be able to put their hands on.

"Five hundred bucks." That only made Logan more pissed.

"I thought you have twenty grands." Both men had their guns pointed at the girls.

"What are you talking about?"

"You lied about the cash."

"I didn't lie, how did I lie? I never said I had the cash on me." She defended herself. "I had to see the product. If I liked what I saw I would get you the cash."

"No no no no." He was angry and his words were coming out in quick succession. "Get me the twenty grand or I'm going to shoot her." He was now pointing the gun at Hailey.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." She tried to diffuse the situation.

"Listen to me, listen to me. I can get you that money." The gun was pointed back at her. "Just, I need to call my brother ok?"

"Where, where is he?"

"He's like an hour away, at the store." He pointed the gun back at Hailey and the girls only hoped that they would buy into it.

"How the hell did we lose two officers?" Voight growled as he entered the room where Adam and Antonio were going over some video and audio footage on the computers.

"I don't know what happened." Adam ran a hand over his face, his phone in the other hand. "Jay and Kev couldn't take a look at the truck or the plates."

"Cellphones?"

"Atwater found them on the ground of the parking lot." Antonio confirmed what Kevin had told him.

"Right now our best shot is video surveillance. Jay got a look at the guys, we're going over footage right now. As soon as we get a clear visual I'll run it through facial recognition." He stood up and moved to the computer behind him. "We can go from there."

"Alright contact the Wisconsin State police and have them run those cell phones for fingerprints." Voight instructed.

"Copy that." Adam was working hard not to lose it right now but his insides were a mess.

"What about that spider web tattoo that Burgess mentioned?"

"We ran it and it popped up on three different white prison gangs, it doesn't narrow things down."

"I sent ballistics the photo of guns that they were trying t sell, maybe they'll find some identifying markers." Trudy came to help on the investigation.

"Pack up! We're going to Wisconsin." Adam jumped up from his chair as soon as Voight said the words and he was at his side in an instant.

"What do we got?" Voight walked into makeshift security centre at the gun show as soon as they stepped foot in Wisconsin.

"I got this surveillance pic but it's not close enough for facial rec." Atwater said.

"They've been gone for over ninety minutes now." Jay added. "They could be on their way to Canada for all we know." Jay was starting to let his emotions get the better of him.

"Trudy, tell me you got something?" Hank asked over the phone.

"The lab blew up the photos of the gun and caught the corner of the cnc mill." She was going over the photo from the front desk of the 21st.

"The machine they used to make the guns." Hand confirmed.

"Yeah, there's a serial number on it. A guy named Spencer Wayland bought it." Kevin took note as her voice echoed through the cell phone. "Seven months ago and he owns a cabin in southern Wisconsin."

"Do you have an address?"

"I just texted it. Hank, he's ten miles from you."

"Great work Trudy thanks." Voight hung up and they started to roll out, Adam at his side.

"I'll take the lead."

"No, Antonio will." Voight decided. "I know what's going on in your head."

"Boss I can handle it."

"It's not about you right now. I need you to stand down and follow orders." Jay was at the very back and felt as helpless as Adam. Kevin walked up to Adam and gave him a pat on the chest.

"Damn it." Adam banged the door of the truck shut out of frustration. He was hoping that they were closer to finding Kim and Hailey but the longer it took the more he feared for both girls. Hailey was like his sister, their constant bickering a pain for most of the unit and he loved Kim more than anything in the world and if anything happened to either of them, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for not being at their side during this UC sting.

"We'll find them bro, we have to." Kevin clapped his hand on his shoulder. He was terrified for Kim too, being she was his best friend since joining the force.

"She's gotta be ok Kev, I don't know what I would do without her."

"Don't think like that. They're both tough and we'll get them back." Kevin knew the kind of relationship his best friend had with Hailey, seeing them bicker like brother and sister on most days and Kim was his whole heart, no question there. He also knew that Jay wasn't faring much better in the other car with Voight, he and Hailey having started dating a few months ago.

They made it to the address Platt gave them and armed with the vests and their long guns, they raided on Spencer Wayland and his cabin. Adam looked through all the rooms, screaming for Kim or Hailey in hopes of finding them in one of them but they weren't so lucky.

"There's no sign of them." Voight was starting to get pissed. "Where are the women?"

"What women?" The man was on the ground and Voight kneed him in the face.

"Wrong answer. I'm going to ask you again."

"Where are they?" Adam was angry and he was now pointing his gun on the man's face. "You have three seconds to answer, ONE!" Adam yelled, his anger reaching a new high. "TWO."

"Wait! Hold on, hold on!" Jay stopped them before they did something they would regret. "These aren't the guys they left with." He confirmed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When we were at the show, we were dealing with someone else.

"These guys don't have them." Adam finally managed to get his rage under control.

"Than who the hell does?" Voight asked the million dollar question, bringing them back to square one again.

Voight and Jay interrogated Wayland the Voight way and ended with a disturbing piece f information.

"What do you think?" Jay questioned him as he cuffed Wayland on the ground of the cabin.

"What I think is that the guys that took Kim and Hailey don't have any guns, all they have is a picture of the guns; they're scam artists. This whole thing was a robbery from the get go." That knowledge chilled Jay to the bone, knowing that these two men were after their girls for some cash.

"Do you have a signal yet?" Kim asked, looking behind her briefly as she walked farther inside the woods.

"No, keep walking."

"I gotta say, most guys wouldn't pick a gun show to do a robbery."

"People with guns think they're safe. It makes them vulnerable." He kept looking at his phone to see if a signal would come up.

"Good point. You're a smart guy, seems like there should be easier ways for you to make a living."

"I'm not the one trying to buy illegal guns." He countered. "I'm just taking what I deserve.

"You think you ee deserve my money?" Kim was trying to make him talk, learn more about him.

"I do. You're a woman. Someone takes care of you. I don't have the same options. My family poured our blood in the Eastern Company. Three generations. The guys just packed up and they moved to China. They killed a whole class of American workers for what? Two pennies a unit?" Kim finally understood the motivation behind the man's actions. She turned around to look at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not, I'm sorry. I'm just trying." She didn't finish her sentence as she was pushed back against a tree, the gun pointed to her throat. "I was just trying to understand." He shushed her, pressing a bit harder against her throat.

"Now walk."

Jay was looking through one of the computers when Adam came next to him, putting a gun holder on the table roughly. "There was no reason they should be in that situation, not at all. You should have been all over them." Adam had a mix of anger and fear running through his chest as he came at Jay with his words.

"What?" Jay couldn't believe his ears. "Were you there? Were you there?" All Jay could feel in his chest was anger. Anger at the situation and anger at himself for letting this happen. If anything happened to either one of the girls it was on him.

"No."

"No. You don't know what went down. Just keep your mouth shut." Jay walked away before he could say something that he would regret.

Adam took a few deep breaths and suddenly he pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket.

"Woah woah woah woah." He showed his phone to the others. "It's a Wisconsin area code."

"Ok." Voight said calmly. "Put it ok speaker."

"Yeah hello?"

"Hey bro, it's me. You're favourite sister Sara, I need a favour." Adam had never been more relieved to hear Kim's voice.

"Yeah, yeah. What is it now?"

"Uh the guns, they look really good. So I'm going to need you to get the cash together, twenty grand."

"Twenty grand, yeah I can do that. Where do you want to meet?"

"There's a pizza joint on Addison and Baldwin, do you know?"

"I'll find you. You there right now?"

"No, I'll send one of the guys that I met, a supplier, he'll pick the money and then he'll get you the guns." Adam swore that his heart couldn't take any more of this. First he thought that he would get her back only to find out she wouldn't be at the meeting point.

"Well where will you be?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing this all to be over so he could get his girl back.

"I'm just hanging out at their cabin." Logan was pressing into her arm, clearly making her understand not to say anything stupid.

"Their cabin, their cabin where?"

"Um, I have no idea. Just, don't worry. The guys are great, there's nothing to worry about okay?" She forced a smile into her voice.

"Ok." Adam was defeated. "So I'll get the money together and I'll be there ASAP."

"And if you're short on cash, I have some stashed in my locker at the gym, same combo as always."

"Ok great." The wheels were turning in Adam's head as he looked at the rest of his team.

"You know my gym right?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember. I'm good on cash though."

"Okay."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Just text this number when you have the cash and we'll set up a time to meet." Logan pushed Kim forward and they returned to the cabin.

"What's the name of Kim's gym?" Jay asked, Adam looking at Kevin for a confirmation of what he already knew.

"Eastern fitness."

"So she's giving us a hint." Jay finally found a small sliver of light at the end of the tunnel.

"Ok loop in Platt and have her cross reference the word Eastern with all the pieces we got and see if we get an emergency ping on the phone number too." Voight gave his team his instructions.

"What do you want to do about the money?" Adam's brain was going a mile a minute.

"I'll arrange a 1505 wire transfer." Antonio went to get the ball rolling.

"Boss, I know you want me to sit in the back on this one but this one right here, he heard my voice on the phone, I think it's gotta be me." He needed to be the one to find his girl and he needed to be the one to make sure that she was safe.

"Ok fine but you play it the way I tell you to play it."

"Alright, thank you."

"Hank. I chased down Easton and I think Burgess was trying to put us on Easton Industries, an auto parts factory near Milwaukee." Trudy walked the halls of the 21st as she spoke with Hank on the phone.

"I'm just not sure how that helps us." He rejoined the rest of the team so everyone could hear it.

"I wasn't either but we know one of the men has a prison tattoo. I searched former employees that might have done time recently and I talked to the personnel director and he gave me a name. Logan Gaines, I'm sending you his mugshot."

"That's him." Jay confirmed when Hank showed him the picture.

"Gaines did two years at the Wisconsin Prison for aggravated battery. He beat the crap out of his supervisor at Easton, he's got a history of violence."

"Do you have an LKA?"

"No, nothing current. No recent phone or credit card, he might be living off the grid." Voight had to agree with Trudy on that one.

"Thanks Trudy." Voight killed the line as Antonio returned with the money.

"Hey, we got the money, we're good to go."

"Alright, let's do this." The guys suited up and headed out, Kevin and Adam going for the pizza joint Kim had mentioned earlier.

Once Logan returned from the woods with Kim, Billy was getting out of his truck, a cigarette between his lips.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He pushed Kim back roughly towards the cabin. "I told you not to leave her alone."

"Don't worry, she ain't going nowhere." His face was bloodied and the skin on his knuckles broken, Kim not sure if the blood was Hailey's or not although the pit of her stomach already knew the answer to that.

"Come inside." Logan pushed her back inside and redid her ties around the post, Kim's eyes falling immediately on Hailey's battered form on the floor, chains wrapped around her hands this time.

"We get that money from your brother and you're free to go." Logan pulled the ties on her leg, Kim's resolve fading just a little bit more.

"You pull something like that again and I'll put a bullet through your head." He crouched down and told Hailey as she was slowly stirring awake.

Hailey felt her head pounding as her eyes fluttered open. "Kim?" Her voice was barely a whisper but Kim turned at the sound of her name.

"Stay still." Kim had avoided the beating but Hailey had been combative and knocked out. She had blood caked at her temple and a split lip.

"I'm fine." She blinked away the pain and sat up as fast as her broken body would let her.

"What happened?" Her memory was slightly blurry but one tug on her restraints and they all came flooding back. "Damn it." She cursed, the throbbing pain in her temple intensifying.

"Your big mouth got you in trouble. Can you tell me your name and your age?" Kim wanted to make sure she didn't have a concussion.

"Hailey Upton and I'm thirty. I'm fine Kim, we need to get out of here."

"Don't worry, they'll come get us." Kim kept working diligently on her restraints.

"We're in the middle of nowhere Burgess, it'll take forever and we don't have that kind of time."

"They'll ping that phone call and they'll get closer. They'll find us I promise."The cable was starting to dig into Kim's skin but it didn't matter. She couldn't give up now.

"I hope so because I'm not going anywhere." She raised her chained hands for Kim to see.

"Just try to look for a way out while I try to get out of these." Other than her tied limbs, Kim had gotten the best deal out of the two girls. The two of them looked at each other when they heard the hinges of the doors creak and Kim stilled her movements, the two men that had taken them entering.

"Don't say a word." Kim hissed, not wanting to make this situation worst than it already was.

"You're finally awake, took you long enough."He chuckled, taking her face forcefully between his hands. Hailey pulled herself roughly from his grip and spat some blood out on the floor, getting a backhand across the face. Kim growled out of frustration. Hailey's temper was getting them in even more trouble than they already were. "She's got juice I'll give you that." He said before he stood and left the room again so he and Billy could talk far from prying ears.

"So what now?" Billy asked as he looked at the closed basement door.

"You go to that pizza place and you seal the deal. I'll take care of the girls on this end." Billy nodded and left the cabin, hoping in the truck and heading into town.

Adam sat in the bar with a drink in hand, Kevin nursing a beer at the bar, keeping an eye on his boy. He knew that he was on edge, damn, they all were but they needed to find them to make sure that they were ok.

"Alright, we're in position." Adam made eye contact with Kevin. "Should be here any minute." His eyes were glued to the door, waiting for one of the two guys to get there.

"I got a blue pick-up truck on the street, this could be our guy." Jay was stationed out back and he was the only of the three who had seen the truck at the expo.

"He's headed towards you now Adam." Billy walked through the door. "The tracker is in the bag, just let him take it and it'll lead us right to the girls."

"Copy that."

"Chris?" Billy made the first contact.

"Yeah, how're you doing man?" Adam could already the first signs of a bruise along the man's right eye and he didn't like it.

"You got the payment?" He got straight to the point.

"Yeah." Adam raised the bag on the table and showed Chris the contents as Kevin looked on from the bar. "The product better be legit." Adam was trying to play it cool but Chris's fidgety state did nothing to easy the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, it is."

"Good?" Adam kept his eyes firmly on his face.

"Yeah." When Chris went to take the bag, Adam grabbed him by the wrist.

"What happened to your hand?" The bad feeling intensified in Adam's gut.

"It's bar fighting."

"Bar fight? I swear to god if something happened to my sister." Adam was finding it harder to keep his composure.

"She's fine." As far as Billy knew, the man in front of him didn't know his sister was there with a friend and his sister was in fact okay. "She's fine." Kevin stood to pay his tab behind both men, knowing Adam was so close to losing it.

"Alright, she better be." Adam released his hand. "Alright, good doing business with you." He clapped him on the back but Billy noticed Atwater sitting back down and he suddenly became suspicious.

"Hey, he with you?" He looked back at Adam.

"That dog look like a friend of mine?" Adam played it cool, both hands on the table. Billy lost it first and threw the bag back at Adam, shoving the table against him to slow him down but both guys went after him towards the back door. Everyone got out of their cars under Kevin's command but no one was fast enough to stop the collision between Billy and the silver SUV in the middle of the road.

Adam's feet moved on their own as he dashed towards Billy, making sure the woman behind the wheel was ok. He kneeled down next to Billy and checked his pulse. "No no no no no." He looked at Voight to confirm that Billy was dead.

"This is taking too long." Kim tried to think but always came to the same conclusion. Her call to Adam hadn't worked and they were stuck in the basement of the cabin.

"I know."

"We're sitting here waiting to die. That's a bad strategy."

"Yeah I agree." Hailey looked around them, willing her brain to stop pounding and for her eyes to see something that could help them get out of there.

"Hey, that chain." Kim said, her brain forming an idea. "Try and kick it to me." Hailey did as she was told and Kim tried to get a hold of the metal wire that was at the very end. She used it to make friction against the ties in an effort to break them, Hailey watching her with hope pooling in her gut.

Adam looked as the coroner zipped the bag up around Billy to take him away to the city morgue. He returned to Jay and Voight

"The offender is Billy Maze. He got no previous records."

"Cell phones?"

"Destroyed on impact." Adam confirmed, having seen it with his own eyes.

"We just checked the truck." Kevin returned to the group. "He ducked out the damn plate but the registration on the inside is definitely tied to Billy."

"Check it out." Antonio was the last one to make it back. "I just talked to a local connect off the record but walkie police triangulated the call that Burgess made to Ruzek with a trap and trace. It pinged off a cell tower about ten miles away." Adam, Kevin and Jay looked intently at Antonio as he gave them the first scrap of good news of the day.

"So what's around that cell tower?"

"Nothing but wood sarge. It's going to be hard too pin them down to Kenosha County Park."

"Woah woah." Adam's phone rang in his hand, everyone with eyes on him now. "Same burner from before." He showed them the incoming call. "His partner must be getting antsy."

"Answer it.

"Yeah?" Adam put it on speaker.

"Hey, where the hell is my partner?" They could all hear the anger in his tone.

"Oh he just got hauled off man."

"What are you talking about?" Adam needed to think of his cover story quick.

"Cops man. What did you steal a car or something?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look! Put my sister on the line." He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to hear either Kim of Hailey's voice so they could all breathe a bit more easily.

"She's not available."

"Alright hey, we still want to do this deal, we still want those guns so you uh tell me where you are, I got the money I'll come meet you." He was willing to do everything to get the girls back safely.

"Deal's off." That was definitely NOT what they all wanted to hear.

"Hold on, don't be stupid. Hey?" The line went dead.

"Alright!" Voight knew they needed to do something and something fast. "Let's hit those woods. We'll fan out, find this prick the old fashion way." Halstead, Antonio and Voight went to their separate cars and Kevin and Adam rode together.

"We got to find them man, I can't lose her."

"We'll find them both Adam, we got to." Kevin clapped his back and they headed out.

Kim was making progress with the restraints on her hands. "It's good." Hailey was keeping a close eye on the door in case Logan or Billy came back.

Kim finally managed to release her hands, much to both girls delight. She started working on her feet, moving quickly. "Give me your hands." Kim inspected the chains. "Okay, I'm going to get you out of here." Kim stood to look for something to pick the lock.

"You're not going to be able to break this." Hailey finally got a good look at her own restraints. Kim returned with a screw driver. "Listen, you got to get out of here. Listen to me, you got to go call it in." Kim wasn't listening to a single word that was coming out of her mouth. All she wanted was to release her so they could both go home to the guys. "Hey, I'm a ranking officer, that's an order." Kim kept working on the lock. "Get out of here." Hailey said louder, finally making Kim look up.

"I'm not leaving you."

"If you don't do than we both die."

"Then we both die." Kim wasn't even close to even thinking of doing what Hailey was asking of her. She meant to Adam what a little sister did to an older brother and she could see in Jay's eyes that he loved her all the way to his core even if it was still new to the both of them.

"Okay."

"Stop." Kim was starting to grow increasingly frustrated.

"If you're not going to go, we need to find a way to get people to us okay?" Kim hated to admit it but maybe that was their best option right now.

"Okay." They both looked around them for an idea but Kim's eyes had already seen something that could help them. "I saw something." She stood and went towards the tool bench, taking the bottle of gas in her hands. She showed Hailey the bottle and walked towards the window.

"Matches?"

"Yeah. We can light a fire."

"Attract attention?"

"Scare those idiots away at the same time." Working with two heads was proving to be more helpful.

"Great." Hailey was forced to wait for help to come as Kim made as little noise as possible to make it outside, hoping Logan wasn't waiting for her outside of the door.

Adam found himself canvassing one part of the woods with Antonio and Jay.

"Hank, we're heading off the Silver Lake trail heading East." Antonio gave Voight their positions, all three men on high alert, their long guns ready for anything. "We're circling from the west." Came Voight's voice from the walkie.

"We'll find them." Antonio assured Adam as he had a clear view of his face, Jay taking the rear.

"We better." Adam's anger was overpowering his fear right now but he was hoping that they could make it to the girls before it was too late.

Kim pushed the gas out of the bottle and on the side of a small shed that was outside the cabin, dowsing it with as much as she could. She saw Logan out of the corner of her eye as she was rounding another corner of the small shed and hid, hoping he wouldn't see her. He spun around as he heard a branch crack but finding nothing, he continued his walk towards the cabin. When she heard the door close, she pulled the matches out of her pocket and lit the shed on fire.

Logan returned inside and back through the door that held the girls captive and when he saw Kim missing, he went in a fit of rage. He screamed out of anger and spoke. "Where is your friend?"

"You can go to hell." Hailey's cockiness was back even though she was still tied up. "It's over."

"No. No no no no no. I'm just getting started." Hailey started yelling as he pulled her by the feet, her back directly on the cold floor. He started pulling at her shirt, looking for a wire. "The wire, where is it? Do you have a vest?" He stood and she flipped around the poll, kicking her feet at Logan as he pulled the gun out of his waist and pointed it at her. "You're a cop."

"I am a cop." She was angry now. "My friend's a cop too and they're going to come looking for us and we both know what you'll become. Even if you kill me, you're done." She tried kicking at him again. He barely had time to turn around when he heard the sound of the door that Kim was jumping on his back, trying to get him away from Hailey. She pushed him on the ground and they got into a fight.

"See that?" Adam was the first to see the smoke coming from close to them in the woods.

"It's a fire." All three of them started running towards the smoke.

Kim was pounding on Logan's face, letting her anger out. After one more punch, Logan was able to counter her attack and wrap his hands around her neck, trying to choke the life out of her. Hailey tried to kick at him so it could give Kim extra help but she was just a bit too far to be able to do it. Kim struggled to get out of his hold, hitting his arms as hard as her panicked state let her. Once he managed to turn them around and have Kim on her back, he applied more pressure to her neck. Kim managed to free her feet just enough to push him in the chest with her knees, pushing him on his back, Hailey taking a hold of him with her leg as Kim reached for his gun. Hailey reached for him with her hands and pulled the chains against his neck, rationality no longer inhabiting her body.

"Hailey I have him." Kim was now standing, Logan's gun pointed at his chest but Hailey was still pulling tightly, trying to end the man's life. "Hailey let go." Kim said more forcibly but Hailey wouldn't budge. The door opened and Kim pointed the gun in the direction of the intruders. "HEY!"

"It's us, stand down." Antonio tried to get through to her but he knew that what was pumping through her veins was clouding her judgement. "Stand down." Kim finally lowered the gun as Antonio and Jay came to release Logan from Hailey's hold, Adam at her side in a second.

"You alright?" She flinched lightly under Adam's touch. But he stayed with her, his eyes giving her a once over, not missing the purple line across her neck.

"Hailey let him go." Antonio was trying to pull Hailey's arms away from Logan while Jay tried to pull her to him, the blood on her face freaking him out a bit. When they finally managed to pry him from her grip, Antonio flipped him on his stomach and cuffed him while Jay had trouble trying to get Hailey back up right, the fight still in her even if she was no longer in danger.

"Boss we found them." Adam talked into the radio in his coat. "We need an EMT right now." He knew Jay was in no state to call it in, Hailey barely holding on in his arms. Adam looked between Kim and Hailey before turning back top Kim. "Hey, you sure you're ok?" He cupped her cheeks, raising her neck slightly to get a better look.

"Yeah, all things considered. Hailey's the one who's in worst shape, the other guy gave her a beating while I was calling you before." She pulled away from Adam's touch when the EMT's arrived. They took care of Hailey first and transported her to the nearest hospital for a full check up, Jay riding along with her.

"You should get looked at too darling." Adam insisted while they waiting for an update on Hailey.

"I'm fine Adam. I just want to make sure that Hailey is ok."

"She's okay, Jay is with her. I want you to get checked out, for me." The marks on her throat were becoming redder by the minute and Adam didn't like it one bit. He gently forced her towards the nurses's station and then into an exam room so she could get checked out. He didn't care if she she said she was ok. What he did care was for someone to confirm to him in no uncertain terms that she was in fact ok." It took about thirty minutes and an x-ray to be sure that there would be no damage and by the time they came out, Hailey was sitting next to Jay with her head on his shoulder. The left side of her face was red with scratches and blood, a white butterfly stitch holding the skin together. Her lip was bloodied as well but when she saw Kim, she stood painfully and they meet in the middle.

"What did the doctor say?" Kim asked Hailey.

"All good, on the mend."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled at her, pain shooting from her face.

"You look like hell." She took her in a short hug before she released her to Jay, Kevin taking her in his arms.

"First of all, we're all happy that Kim and Hailey are ok but whatever happened today cannot happen again. We do no take those kinds of risks." They all looked at Voight as Kevin released Kim from the hug he had given her, glad to have his best friend back safely. "The object of this game is simple; We come home, alive. There's never going to be a case or a criminal that is going to trump that, ever. Do you understand?" Kevin looked at Kim and then at Adam before nodding, the rest of the team doing so as well. "Now come on, let's all go home and take a few days to heal from this." Voight realized the bond this family shared and he wasn't going to push his team back into the bullpen first thing in the morning.

Adam took Kim back to his car while Jay left with Hailey, the rest of the team splitting up for the trip back to Chicago.

The trip back to Hailey's place from Wisconsin was spent in silence. Jay kept stealing glances her way to gauge the kind of state of mind she was in. She slapped his hand out of the way as soon as they were through the front as he tried to guide her to the living room.

"I just want to take a shower first." Her body was sore and she just wanted to feel like herself again.

"I'll be waiting for you in here." He pointed towards the kitchen. He watched her go and sighed. He knew she was tough but she was in rough shape and he just wanted to make sure that she was ok. It was twenty minutes later when she returned wearing a pair of sweats and a large sweater.

"I didn't mean to." She started but Jay waved her off.

"I get it. Just let me take a look at those." He opened the first aid kit as she sat on one the breakfast bar stools.

"It's my fault her cover was blown." She sighed deeply, looking at her hands.

"Don't do that Hailey, it won't change anything." He pushed a strand of hair to examine her forehead. He knew not to push for her to talk and that she would when she was ready.

"We would have had a better eye on her if I hadn't been made."

"At least the two of you were together."

_The ride in the truck was fairly short and all she could see was that they were at a cabin. Neither girl could make eye contact with the other, Kim being on the front seat and Hailey in the back._

_"You bitches think that you can mess this up for us? You better think again." Logan had his gun pointed into Kim's side and Hailey could see how tense Kim was from the back. Once the truck came to a stop, the girls were taken out and their wrists zip tied. They looked at each other and they knew that if they needed to make a move, it would be against Billy. They were dragged inside the basement and tied against two steel poles. They thought about different strategies until they decided that waiting for the team was the best solution. Kim was taken back outside by Logan to make a phone call to her brother for the cash to seal the deal since there was no signal._

_She looked around for something that would help her free herself from the ties but once Billy returned inside with a glass of water for her, she knew now was her time to act. He crouched in front of her and handed her the glass._

_"Can you please redo my zip ties, please?" She waited until Billy turned back to face her before continuing. "Please, I can barely feel my hands. Please? Thank you." She noticed his hands were shaking as he tried to arrange the ties so Hailey used it as her window to get him to talk and ultimately re-gain her freedom. He finally put the scissors to the ties and cut them, that's when she acted. When her hands were finally free, she pushed him to the ground with both feet and stood, ready for a fight. They threw punches back and forth and when she finally made it back up from her last fall to the ground, Billy had managed to pick up a piece of wood and hurled it into her side. The pain was more than she could handle, a nail having made the damage. It threw her off balance and it only took a second before he started pounding on her. He pounded until his knuckles were bloodied and black spots danced behind her eyelids and she finally dropped._

_When she woke up next, Kim had returned and was tied to the pole next to hers again._

"Let's just say that it didn't quite go as I had planned it." She coughed, a pang in her side where the nail had pierced her skin.

"You're back home and that's all that matters." He had been scared after the pick-up truck had taken them. Now his heart could return to normal now that she was home and safe. He got up and picked up the first-aid kit to put it away.

"You can stop worrying Jay, I'm good." She stood and came to stand next to him.

"I know." He looked down at her and smiled. "I haven't felt this scared and helpless in my life."

"Come on, the bed has our name written on it." She wrapped her arms around his waist. She knew that if he just held her that he'd feel better.

He held her securely to his side and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep, a mix of the emotions and the pain meds that she was on doing the job. He propped himself on his hand and watched her sleep. Her cut on her bottom lip was deep and the one on her cheek held together by butterfly stitches. Her bruise was already a dark shade of purple and he promised himself that they'd never be this careless on a case again.

Adam guided Kim inside her apartment, his hands on her hips. "I'll make you some tea." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll go change." Her voice was hoarse and her back ached from having to fight off the man who had tried to strangle her but overall she felt ok. Adam watched her go and released a deep breath. He had been scared shitless for her twice in one day and he wasn't sure how much his heart could still take. "Where's your head?" She whispered against his back as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm good."

"You were worried."

"You have no idea." He turned in her arms as the tea kettle whistled. "When Davis shot that gun and you were in front of me, I couldn't pull you out of there fast enough. "And when I heard you over your wire when he put that gun to your back, I thought I was going to lose it. Voight didn't let me run point."

"He knew what state of mind you were in."

"When I heard your voice over the phone, you have no idea how relieved I was."

"I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again. Hailey and I were separated so I could call you because there was no cell reception. When I saw her on the ground, I was scared that they had beat her so bad that she wouldn't get back up."

"That's not your fault darling, don't let your head go there ok?"

"I can't help it." Her eyes were filled with tears. "And I thought that was it when he wrapped his hands around my neck."

"Don't say that. I don't think I could live if something like that happened to you." He pulled her closer to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Trust me I don't like that thought either." She mumbled into his chest.

"Come on, before the tea gets cold." He released her and grabbed her cup, guiding her towards the living room. They settled on the couch with only silence surrounding them. Kim enjoyed the quiet and let Adam's heartbeat calm her down.

"I love you." Her voice was loud in the quiet of the room but Adam smiled, grateful that he could hear it one more time.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." They spent the rest of their evening in comfortable silence, glad to be together.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my take on the episode. The episode was strong even though the pairings of this season aren't the ones that most of us hoped for. I hope that you liked my version and please take a few seconds to review it before you go, your thoughts are always apreciated. - Sarra**


End file.
